Behind Unsaid Words
by Architect of Desire
Summary: Set in New York City. All of the imprtant moments of May and Drew's relationship from when they literally bumped into love to when they finally tie the knot. Contestshipping with minnor poke and ikari


The World. North America. The United States of America. New York. New York City. Along the Streets of the aforementioned city walked a green haired man in a suit rushing towards the end of a block.

The man's name was Drew Hayden. He was a successful New York lawyer. He was rushing due to being late for work that morning. He thought back to his morning

_Flashback_

_In a relatively large apartment slept on Drew Hayden. On the couch of his TV. Room is where he had slept. Papers covered the coffee table. At closer look you noticed they were notes from a recent case. It seemed that he had been reviewing them and fell asleep doing that, again._

_With a quick look at his cable box you could see that it was 8:45. He was late. Next to him on the couch was his cell phone which had begun to ring. "w-w-hat?" he asked just waking up._

_On the opposite line was his boss, Paul Shinji. Luckily Paul was also Drew's best friend. "Get to work" was all Paul said before hanging up. "Shit!" he yelled before running around his apartment trying to get ready in time for the meeting he had that morning. Once he was finished he was able to leave the apartment and rush through the streets._

_End Flashback_

As he rounded one of the corners his run was cut off by the impact of his body hitting another. As he bounced back from the impact and gathered the things that fell out of his newly opened suitcase he began running his mouth off to whoever he collided with

"Maybe you should look where you're going next time! I'm already late for work and you just made it worse!" he yelled at the person not bothering to look up. "Well? Say something!" Drew said looking up. In front of him was a whiteboard 'Sorry. I didn't see you. I apologize.' Was all it said.

Drew just snarled "Well, if you have something to say then say it! Don't hide behind a whiteboard. The girl just started writing on her board again 'I can't speak.' Was all that it said. That's when Drew really took a look at the girl.

She had long light brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. She had bright shining sapphire eyes. She had on a black pair of lose pants and a dark gray off-the-shoulder top. Drew said nothing else as he walked right past the girl unable to say anything else.

When he finally made it to the building that he worked in he went straight to the meeting room and walked right in and began apologizing "I'm sorry, I woke up late and I bumped into someone and-" Drew was cut off as Paul spoke "It's fine we were just about to start, take a seat."

Drew sat right down and Paul began speaking. "As most of you know, we have been trying to get more high profile clients in need of lawyers." He started

"Well we found someone who may be just the person this company needs." He said with a smug look.

One of Drew's colleagues and best friends Misty Waterflower asked a question "Who might it be?"

"I was just about to explain it. Some of you may have heard of May Maple, and for those of you who haven't I'll make it short. Ms. Maple is a very successful dancer. She has performed in numerous ballets, concerts, musicals, and at this point now has an entire Broadway show just based on her dancing. People from all around the world have come to her shows and we have acquired information that she is in need of a lawyer."

Drew spoke "And, what does this have to do with us?" he asked

Paul rolled his eyes and retorted "Well if you'd let me finish I would have explained that she and her manager have agreed to meet us and talk about signing us as her law firm. I have acquired 3 tickets to tonight's show and I, Drew, and Misty will go and try to convince her to sign with us."

Misty and Drew both nodded their consent. "May we have a photo of her?" asked Misty. Paul reached into his briefcase and pulled out a photo handing it to Misty and Drew who was seated next to her exclaimed "No way!"

"Is there a problem, Drew?" asked Paul, by this point the other employees had filled out knowing they were not needed anymore. "I know this girl!" he said incredulously. "Wait you and Misty were the most clueless looking people in the room when I was talking about her."

"Hey!" Misty shouted. Paul waved her off and went back to Drew "Well explain how do you know her?" he asked him

"When I was rushing here I bumped into someone, her" he explained, "But, it was so weird, I was grabbing my papers and yelling at her, which was probably a mistake now, but she apparently can't speak."

Paul was livid "You yelled at her because _you_ bumped into her?" Drew was speechless until Misty spoke "its fine Paul I'm sure he will apologize tonight right, Drew?"

Drew simply nodded as Paul grabbed the tickets from his suitcase. "Right after work we meet outside and we will all go to see Ms. Maple's show got it?" Drew and Misty nodded. "Good get to work."

For the rest of the day Drew sat in his office reviewing notes from some of his cases. 'I wonder just how good she is. I mean to have your own show hmm'

At the end of the work day at 5:30 Paul, Drew, and Misty met outside. "Well let's go" Paul said

The ride to the concert hall was uneventful. Filled with mindless chatter. Each wondering if the girl was really as good as people said she was. When they got to the hall Paul led them down the rows to the seats dead in front. "We will be sitting here." He said

They sat in a comfortable silence until a blue haired women walked onto the stage. "You all know the star tonight as May Maple. In your pamphlets you can read the list of songs and people in the performance, I hope you all enjoy the show. I now introduce, May Maple!" applause ran through the crowd as the red velvet curtains opened to reveal a single brown-haired girl standing straight up with her head down.

Animal by Neon Trees began playing as the girl began dancing across the stage incorporating both hip hop and ballet into the dance.

She danced better than anyone the crowd had ever seen. When she would accomplish any hard or difficult move the crowd went crazy. Even Paul was impressed by the look of amazement on his face.

The look of pure content and comfort on the girls face made everyone wonder whether this was her job or her life. Drew felt envious at the way she could carry on dancing without a care in the world.

Different songs played one after another as she danced so many different genres of dance without a break Drew wondered when she would stop. Every few songs more people would begin dancing on the stage or would dance with her.

Kesha's song We r Who we r began playing as the girl took her bows and the crowd went crazy. "Encore, Encore, Encore!" they shouted but, were let down when she walked backstage. As the crowd began filing out Paul, Drew, and Misty made their way backstage showing their passes and walked until they noticed the blunette from earlier. "Hey! You!" Paul called to her.

The women looked toward him and with a smile asked "Yes, what do you need?" she stuck out her hand for Paul to shake. Taking it he replied "I'm Paul Shinji I spoke to you on the phone about Ms. Maple." He explained.

A look of realization crossed the women's face as she let out a small laugh "Ah, yes. We wanted to speak about May's need for a lawyer. Follow me I'm sure you'd like to meet her?" she asked

They all nodded and as they followed her they introduced themselves accordingly. When they stopped into front of a door the blunete who introduced herself as Dawn Berlitz knocked on the door and called in "May it's Dawn, I have a few visitors for you" a quick knock on what sounded like wood caused Dawn to walk in.

"May I'd like to introduce you to Drew Hayden, Misty Waterflower, and Paul Shinji, they wanted to speak to you about their law firm okay" May nodded and shook each hand until she came to Drew.

May looked towards Dawn and began moving her hands in different forms that the others recognized as sign language. "May says that you are the rude man she bumped into earlier this morning"

Drew sheepishly replied, "Sorry about that Ms. Maple, I was frustrated and took it out on you, I apologize." May signed to Dawn again "She says that its fine and you all can call her May."

They nodded their consent and began talking about why May should join their firm. "We have the highest consecutive rate of cases won above all other firms in the city." Misty said

May nodded

"We also have people available for other jobs such as, accounting, insurance, and other business associates" Paul bargained

Another nod

"We are always willing to work around your schedule for appointments" added Drew

May nodded once again and turned to Dawn signing again "May asked if you have any questions for her"

Before they could speak May began signing again "Ask anything I won't get upset" Dawn translated again

Drew hesitated but asked "How come you can't speak?" he asked. May looked down and began signing again. This time it was different though. Before her motions were fluent, almost carefree, but now it was as if she was forcing her limbs to move Dawn sighed and spoke

"My boyfriend abused me to the point that he caused damage to my brain causing me to lose the ability to speak, good news I'm getting surgery to fix the problem in 3 weeks." Dawn said the last part with fake cheeriness "Oh, I'm sorry" Drew said speechless

A few more questions were asked and slowly May became cheery once more and Paul asked the final question "Well, you have heard from us, and we have heard from you, the question left now if will you join our firm?" Mat thought to herself for a minute until she signed to Dawn

"Yes."

The simple one word answer was all that was needed for Paul to slightly smile as he got up to shake hands with May, "Thank –you Ms. Maple if it's okay we would like to meet with you tomorrow to go through some paper work." And with that Paul, Drew, and Misty walked out.

The next day

May Maple walked through the doors of Shinji Law Firm. And looked around trying to find the office of one of the people she had met the night before. "Miss!" a voice called behind her.

She turned around to see if the voice was calling for her, it was "Can I help you with something?" asked a women "Yes I'm here to go over some paperwork with Mr. Shinji" May wrote on her whiteboard showing it to the women

"Do you have an appointment?" the women asked looking through some notes. May was speechless unable to say if she had one or not. A voice was her savior though "Ah, Miss Maple come follow me." Said Misty walking up to her. May had a look of relief as she followed Misty to a door with the words 'Drew Hayden' on a plague. "We decided this morning that Drew would be your main lawyer, but if you need anything please you are welcome to talk to me or Paul.

May nodded as she walked into Drew's office. "Welcome May it's nice to see you again, please sit, I'm happy to be helping you" the afternoon went on with them going over paperwork every few minutes getting distracted.

They would begin having conversations about movies or Books or just their daily lives. Hours passed with May and Drew getting to know each other better and better. A knock on the door made Drew stop laughing from one of May's comments "Yes come in" he called "Hey Drew you can go ho-" Paul was cut off when he saw May as she waved at him. "Oh um, Hey May but, Drew it's 5:30 you can leave"

Paul walked out with a small smirk gracing his features as he walked away. "Wow we lost track of time." Drew said disbelievingly "I'm sorry but, can you come back tomorrow?" May nodded and wrote on her board "Dinner?"

Drew smiled and spoke "I would have asked you if you gave me the chance."

And so they had their meal. This pattern continued until the day before her surgery. "I can't believe it's been 3 weeks and we still don't have all the work done!" Drew exclaimed to May as they walked to their usual restaurant, 'The Dratini' it was the only dinner for almost 5 miles.

May wrote out 'I know, but, remember my surgery is tomorrow.' Her board said. "Yeah I remember Misty, Paul, and I were planning to stop by after work. " May smiled at him knowing that Misty and Paul were coming because Ash, her brother, and Dawn, her managers were going.

Drew could tell that was what she was thinking "They are going for you too, you know, we've all gotten rather close in the past weeks"

May simply nodded as they entered the restaurant, "The usual right?" Drew asked, he had taken to ordering for her so the waiter wouldn't ask questions about her. May nodded with a soft smile as they took their seats. They ate in silence as usual but Drew could tell something was off, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

'I'm scared that I won't get my voice back.' She wrote. "I can't promise that you will but, we can only hope I mean if you don't then its you're fault right?" May looked at him in confusion, anger, and hurt. She began scribbling furiously and showed it to Drew 'How so?' it said

"Well it's your fault you went out with Brendan, it's your fault you stayed with him even after he kept hurting you, and it's your fault that you were so stupid as to let him hurt you!" Drew yelled getting angry at her

Tears sprang to her eyes as she wrote one final thing before gathering her jacket and purse 'Oh, and I'm sure it's my fault he hit me, and it's my fault I lost my voice, and I'm sure it's my fault you're such an asshole!' it read she waited standing until he looked up to say something.

When he did May grabbed the board and walked out of the dinner leaving Drew to realize what a huge mistake he made.

He spent the rest of the night trying to call her and when she didn't pick up left messages begging for forgiveness.

'_I'm so sorry May, I was out of line and I need you to text me back.'_

'_May please answer I am such an idiot'_

'_I was so wrong and I realize it, answer me'_

'_I need you to answer me'_

'_I'm coming to the hospital tomorrow'_

That was the last message he left. May knew in her heart that he was sorry but, he had really hurt her. He had no idea what he was talking about and he realized it. May sighed to herself and decided that she would really talk to him when she saw him to try and work everything out.

The next day at 6:30

"Come on I want to see her" Misty whined dragging Paul into the hospital. "Stop dragging me women and you and I both know you want to see Ash more than her." Misty huffed as she followed Drew into the elevator after finding out her room number. When they reached her room Drew spoke to Misty and Paul, "You guys go in first. I want to talk to her privately when you're done."

Misty and Paul nodded as they walked in to greet May, Ash, and Dawn. Drew hung back and watched from outside

They began conversing while May used her board, she wasn't to try and speak until 8:00 p.m.

When it got to be 7:30 they left the room and told Drew that May was waiting for him and they would be going to the cafeteria. "Want anything Drew?" asked Ash. They had met two weeks ago when he had come in to visit for the surgery. He had been living a few miles away still in the city. As soon as he and Misty met Drew and May knew it was a matter of time before they would get together.

Dawn had been staying with May for a few days and had gone out with Paul a few times when May was busy out with Drew. They had gotten into an actual relationship 3 days prior to this one.

As Drew watched them walk down the hall he took a deep breath and walked into May's room. May looked up and with a glare wrote on her board 'What? Came back to ridicule me more?'

Drew shook his head "No I'm here to apologize. I was wrong in what I said. And I'm sorry."

May looked down and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Drew grew restless with every minute passing in silence "Please May write something!" he pleaded walked over to her grasping her shoulder. May shook him off and her shoulders began to shake as tears dropped on to the hospital sheets.

"May please, I need you" he pleaded grasping her hands. May began to wrench away until Drew pulled her into his arms and rocked back and forth trying to calm her down.

She began punching his chest as a desperate attempt to get away. Drew held strong as he just kept rocking and repeated into her hair over and over "I'm so sorry"

It took a few minutes for May to completely calm down before she could write on her board 'It's okay I forgive you' Drew looked at her with such a look of relief as he pulled her into such a gentle soft hug as if he was afraid she would break if he squeezed to hard

"I love you." He said simply

May pulled away and without looking at Drew she wrote out 'What time is it?'

Drew gave her a hurt look but, shadowed his pain as he looked at his watch and chocked out "8:07"

May grasped his chin and pulled his head up to look at her "I love you too." Her voice came out raspy due to lack of use for so many years. Looks of joy graced their features as Drew pulled May into a gentle yet passionate kiss filled with joy, love, and hope.

When Drew tore away from her he pulled her into a hug and began whispering into her hair as he did earlier but with different words "I love you, you got your voice" over and over as May would answer back crying tears of joy "I love you too, I got my voice" over and over until Drew pulled away.

"I waited so long for that person to come that I would fall in love with and I found her, you're her, I love you" he said with a soft look "I love you too" May said the newly formed couple smiled at each other until Dawn and the others walked in. "Hey hands off my sister!"Yelled Ash

May and Drew hadn't even realized they had linked hands "Ohh you guys are in love!" Dawn yelled thinking Drew would yell at her and May would write something on her board better unsaid. Expecting Drew's voice as did everyone else they were not expecting the soft voice of one May Maple saying "Yeah I guess we are"

Ash, Dawn, Misty and even Paul looked at her in disbelief as they ran and pulled her into a group hug. "You got your voice back!" they all exclaimed "Yeah I did" she replied as she linked hands with Drew again.

If you think the story of Drew and May ends here then you my friend are wrong.

"Come on let's get our seats!" Drew exclaimed. For once Dawn would also be in the crowd. This would be the first performance since her surgery and also the first performance that May would be singing on top of dancing.

"Shush, I'm just as excited as you" Dawn said

"No you're not, you and Ash have heard her sing before, me Misty, and Paul haven't." Drew said "And besides she is my girlfriend" he ended proudly

"Actually I've heard her, I was at the apartment with Ash and we heard her practicing." Misty said sheepishly

"So have I, I was waiting for Dawn at one of the rehearsals and I heard her practice."

Drew groaned "God, I'm the only one who hasn't heard her!" he exclaimed

"Shut up the show is starting" shushed Dawn the curtains opened to reveal May standing there with the first few lines of "Like a G6" playing as she began dancing. As usual the look of serenity was heartwarming to Drew. As the song came to an end May ran backstage and came out with a microphone in hand and a new offuit on. A pair of black skinny jeans donned her legs and a gray top saying 'You wish' and a black cargo cropped jacket on and a pair of black stilettos on her feat.

"Hey guys, um well, yeah I got my voice back, and to celebrate I have song I'd like to sing." She said nervously. The crowd began cheering and her insecurities disappeared as she signaled for the band to start. As the opening chords played she walked to center stage and began singing in a melodic but powerful voice filled with strength and joy.

_Here we go again,_

_I kinda want to be more then friends_

It took Drew only a moment to recognize the song as Animal, by Neon Trees

_So take it easy on me _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals we play pretend_

Drew was mesmerized by the beauty and power of her voice.

_You're just a cannibal _

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

At the line she ran forward as if she was dancing on air as she began singing to the crowd following the beat of the band. She reached out to touch the hands of her fans she went into the chorus

_Oh, oh _

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh _

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say good bye to my heart tonight_

She walked back to center stage as she began singing a little quieter.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavier_

_I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_It's killing me now_

Her voice got increasingly loud and powerful as she sang her way into the chorus

_And I won't be denied my you the animal inside of you_

At this line she caught Drew's eyes and didn't look away for the rest of the song

_Oh, oh _

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh _

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh _

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

She went into the bridge getting softer and softer into alight whisper never breaking eye contact with Drew.

_Hush, hush_

_The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush_

_We both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_No I won't sleep tonight….._

_No I won't sleep tonight….._

The way she held out both notes blew the minds of everyone in the crowd

She sang the chorus once more ending the song and with applause ringing in her ears she ran off stage to commence with the show that would go uneventful.

At the end of the show the group ran backstage to see May with a bottle of water in hand walking towards them. Drew broke out into a run grabbing May when he reached her spinning her round stealing her lips in a passionate kiss. "You were amazing" he whispered huskily against her lips as she recovered from the kiss and was put down when the others reached her. Dawn and Misty pulled her into a congratulatory hug while Ash patted her on the back and Paul nodded in approval.

"Well, well, it's Ms. Maple" a dark voice came from behind May. She grew rigid as she slowly turned to the male voice and slowly a look of intense fear crossed her face as Drew and the others gathered behind her and whispered "Who is he?"

May gulped and spoke more to the man "Brendan Birch." Everyone immediately knew who he was and when Ash, Drew, and Paul went to punch him May Grabbed onto them and pulled them back. "You guys stay behind me, Dawn you and Misty get security." May whispered.

Drew, Ash, and Paul grumbled consent while Misty and Dawn slipped away to find security. May slowly and cautiously spoke to her ex. "Why are you here?" she asked him "I came to get you back May." He spoke to her

May glared at him "I don't want you. I'm in a relationship and I'm in love, you should leave"

Brendan glared "Well, which one is it?" he sneered pointing at Drew, Ash, and Paul

May walked over to Drew and grabbed his hand "He is." She replied to Brendan's question. Brendan laughed "Have fun with that whore, I know I did" he sneered

Drew, Ash, and Paul lunged towards him but May was quicker with a quick punch to the jaw she had him to the floor. "As if I'd do anything remotely related to sex with scum like you" she gritted through her teeth

"May!" Dawn's voice called behind her was Officer Jenny and Misty. Officer Jenny walked up to Brendan and slapped handcuffs on his wrists "You and I both know you're in violation of your restarting order you have to come with me" she said as she dragged him away.

Drew pulled May into a hug and whispered "You okay?" May nodded "Yeah I'm fine" and the two kissed.

2 years later July 4 Central Park

"Drew!" a voice shouted knocking the aforementioned Drew out of his slight daze. "Hurry! The fireworks start in 15 minutes!" Drew knew the voice to be his girlfriend May Maple. He could see her with their other friends waiting with a few blankets.

"Hey." He said simply kissing my and waving to the others. "How are the bands this year?" he asked them

"Actually pretty good." Answered Misty. Every year before the fireworks different bands from all over New York City would play until the show started. Usually they weren't very good but, apparently they were better this year

Drew sat down next to May and pulled her into his arms leaning her back against his chest. "You excited?" he asked her. May nodded and spoke "Yeah this is our first 4th of July together, remember you were out of town last year" Dawn heard this and spoke

"So were Paul and Misty, they all had a conference in New Jersey." Paul and Misty nodded remembering the lonely holiday watching the fireworks on T.V. hoping when they panned through the crowd to see May, Dawn, or Ash.

"It's okay because we are all here together this year." Said May softly looking to the dark night sky.

The others nodded agreeing with her. The three couples began conversing with each other. May was still looking toward the sky but, at this time she had a small frown on her face "What's wrong?" Drew asked

May looked toward him and spoke "I wish we could see the stars." Drew sighed of relief and replied "I was afraid you were upset, and if you want to see the stars then maybe we can take a trip down to Jersey and go camping" Drew reasoned

May smiled and nodded agreeing with the idea. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company and when the fireworks started they all became silent watching the little sparks dance across the sky in joy.

Right at the ending is when people would have been able to send in messages for the fireworks company to create and shoot off for people to see.

This was always May's favorite part of the show because she loved the looks of joy on people's faces when they a message for them.

That's why May was a little upset when Drew claimed to need the bathroom right when the messages started. "But, that isn't where-"May's voice died down as Drew left her sight. She sighed and began watching the messages reveling in the sound of gasps when someone saw their name.

_Hey Mom_

_You're a great friend Jenny_

_R.I.P. Nicholas_

_I love you Eliza_

_Marry me May love Drew_

May gasped at the sight of the final message and her and the others began looking through the crowd to find Drew. May was stopped in her tracks when a familiar voice began singing in the direction of the stage

Drew was onstage singing. To May.

_I've been beaten down_

_I've been kicked around_

_But, she takes it all for me_

May began running through the crowd trying to get to the stage. "Please I need to get through" she yelled

_And I lost my faith_

_In my darkest days_

_But she makes me want to believe _

May began shoving people to get to the stage "I'm sorry, sorry" she yelled

She could see the stage in the distance. She could see all her friends on stage playing with Drew while he was singing the song with such a hopeful look. He was looking for any sign of May.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

The music began picking up as May fought to get through the remaining people.

_She's all I need_

_Well I had my ways_

_But they were all in vain_

_But she waited patiently_

_It was all the same_

_All my pride and shame_

_But she put me on my feat_

May could see Drew becoming more and more discouraged as he saw no sign of her. She gave up trying to get through and decided to go back and go around. It may take longer but, May would make it, she had to.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love _

_She is all I need_

'I have to make it' May thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could.

_And when that world slows down_

_And those stars burn out_

_Here_

_Oh she'll be there_

_Yes she'll be there_

Drew had always had problems with the thought of losing May. If she forgot to call him back he would get so scared. Most people would leave someone if they were like that but, May; no she loved Drew just as much. The thing is, is that if May doesn't make it then Drew may never get over it. 'I'm almost there'

Just as Drew launched back into the chorus is when May reached the front of the stage. Drew looked down to see her in front of the stage and he teared up from happiness. 'I did it' they both thought

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love_

_And she is all I need_

_She is love _

_And she is all I need _

Drew reached down and pulled May up onto the stage as he sang the last lines of the song

_She is love_

_And she is all I need_

Drew embraced May as the crowd went wild over the song "I didn't think you were coming" Drew whispered

Paul called to him "Don't you have something else to say"

Drew shook his head and got down on one knee keeping his hold on May's hand. Coos were heard from the crowd as they all listened intently to Drew's words

"May I have known you for almost 3 years and for almost all of that time we have been dating. I have never met someone I could be more in love with. I spent so long trying to find someone to spend my life with and she was literally around the corner. I have problems with relationships and you take them in stride and have helped me through them. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you but, I would gladly do it 1,000 times if it meant keeping you. I fall in love over and over again every day when I hear you sing or speak or when I see you in the morning or when I watch you dance as if no one's watching but you know you're in front of an entire crowd. I want to wake up in the morning and see you there every day. I love you more than life itself, and I would owe the world everything if you say yes. May Victoria Maple, will you marry me?"

Drew speech brought tears to the eyes of everyone. Tears were rolling Down May's cheeks as she began nodding her head over and over. Drew jumped up as everyone began cheering for the happy couple and pulled May into a tight hug and began spinning her.

He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and said simple "May Victoria Hayden, I like that sound."

May nodded and said simply "Me too"

And so the newly engaged couple kissed in celebration of their engagement.

1 month later

May's show had just ended and Drew was making his way backstage with the others. "Wow that cha cha was really good!" Dawn exclaimed

"Yeah I guess so" Drew grumbled. Misty smirked and shot at him "You're just jealous that she was dancing with that guy."

Drew protested "No I am not!" Paul rolled his eyes "Of course you're not." The arguing went on for a few minutes while they looked for May.

They finally found her backstage with a white haired guy. They seemed to be laughing over something that the group could not make out.

Drew walked up to them and pulled May into his arms "Great show, **honey**" he said stressing the word of affection.

May gave him a wierded out look but answered him "Thanks, Drew this is Ruby he was my partner for the cha cha."

"Hey uh, sorry May I just wanted to talk to you about something" he started "But, it doesn't matter anymore" May looked towards him and spoke "What was it"

Ruby looked toward her awkwardly "I was going to ask you out, but-"

"Yeah, but, as you can plainly see she is **my** fiancée, so you can't ask her out" Drew sneered. May glared at him "He **can **ask me out, but **I can't **say yes, and Ruby I'm sorry but what Drew said is true, he is my fiancé" Ruby nodded and shook hands with May before walking off.

May turned around in Drew's arms and punched him in the arm. "Ow what?" he asked as she began walking towards the others.

Drew got no answer as she kept walking. He reached out and grabbed her wrist "Come on May what did I do wrong?" he pleaded

"Why didn't you let me handle it? Don't you trust me enough to let me handle someone who likes me?" she asked

"You're right I should of let you handle it I'm sorry." He said

May sighed and replied "I know its okay but, next time let me handle it and keep your jealousy in check" she said with a smirk

"I was not jealous" Drew scoffed. "Yeah okay maybe I should ask Ruby if you were or not" she said walking away.

Drew grabbed her wrist again spinning her into his arms "Fine I was jealous" he growled kissing her fiercely.

When May began to kiss back he smiled against her lips in triumph.

2 months later.

Drew and May were on the couch of their shared apartment heatedly making out. It was 3 months into their engagement and in 3 more months they would be married.

As they were kissing Drew began reaching underneath May's blouse. "D-drew" she whined pulling away pushing his hands from underneath her.

Drew ignored her and went to kiss her again. When she pulled her head back exposing her neck her began kissing, sucking, and biting the supple area of her neck. May sighed and gave in to him but as his hands went to her shirt she pushed him away again.

Instead of trying to kiss her he backed up and gave her a hurt look. "What?" he asked

"I don't want to do anything until we are married." She said nervously. Drew would tell that wasn't her real reason.

"Tell me the truth May." He said firmly. "You wouldn't be my first." She said tears welling in her eyes. Drew was incredulous "Who?" he asked. Tears began falling from May's eyes "Brendan" she said.

Drew eyes widened as he asked "Did he-"May cut him off as she shook her head"No it was before he started hitting me, it was when I though I loved him. I'm so sorry Drew." She cried

Drew pulled her into a tight hug "its okay, it's alright you thought you were in love, and I'm happy you were able to tell me. And I don't want to do anything now either." When he saw the hurt look on her face he corrected himself "Not because I wouldn't be your first but, I want to do it when we are married so you can't leave me for that reason." He said.

May nodded as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

3 months later

"We have two hours to get you beautiful May! Get out here!" May walked out of the little room inside of the chapel her and Drew would be getting married in that day.

Dawn, Misty, and Drew's sister Leaf were already dressed in their dresses. Dawn was May's maid of honor and Paul was Drew's best man. Their dresses were dark blue with black stitching across the top.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. As she walked out she was already wearing her dress. It was a strapless dress that was pure white. Fluffing out at the bottom. It was plain but beautiful dress, perfect for May.

"You're perfect for my brother." Leaf said proudly. May remembered when she had first met the other Hayden.

_Flashback 1 month earlier_

"_Drew where are we going?" May yelled at him_

"_Keep your eyes closed!" he said when she tried to peek. "Well answer my question!" she complained._

"_It's a surprise!" he shot back. May sighed at let herself be pulled along the streets of New York City. "Open your eyes" Drew whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her back as she slowly opened her eyes. "'The Drantini'?" she asked excitedly. They hadn't been to the dinner in weeks. "Yeah I want you to meet someone." He explained as he led her inside of the restaurant._

_Drew scanned the restaurant until he saw a head of light brown hair sitting next to another head of brown spiky hair. Drew led her to that table and when he got close enough he called out _

"_Leaf!" the girl at the table turned around and saw the head of green hair and squealed. "Brother!" as she jumped up to give him a hug. "Drew you remember my husband, Gary" Drew nodded as he shook hands with the green-eyed man._

_All this time May had been standing behind Drew. Since he was taller by almost 7 inches she was unseen to Leaf and Gary._

"_Where's your fiancé?" Leaf asked. Leaf had never met May since she had been living in California but only decided to move 2 weeks prior. Drew smiled and stepped aside revealing May. Leaf squealed as she pulled May into a very tight hug._

"_It's so nice to meet you! Drew has told me so much about you. I'm Leaf his adoptive sister. This is Gary Oak my husband" when May was realized from Leaf's embrace she shook hands with Gary as they sat down to have lunch together._

_After they ordered their drinks Leaf turned to May and started shooting questions _

"_What do you do for a living?"_

"_Oh I-"_

"_How did you meet Drew?"_

"_Um well-"_

"_When did you start going out?"_

"_After-"_

"_Why do you like Drew?"_

"_Oh I l-"_

"_What do you like to do?"_

"_Leaf!" Drew and Gary yelled_

"_What?" she asked innocently_

"_Give her a chance to answer!" Drew shot. "Oh sorry! Well May what do you do for a living?" she started with May again. _

_May smiled and answered "I dance and sing on Broadway" she explained. Stars shown in Leafs eyes as she asked "Ohh, in what show?" she asked excitedly. "Oh that's not important." May said embarrassedly "May tell her, you should be proud!" Drew coaxed_

_May sighed and spoke "I have my own show, Behind Unsaid Words" Leaf gasped and when she saw a glare from Drew went to her next question. "How did you meet Drew?" _

_May smiled softly "He bumped into me when he was rushing to work and started yelling at me. We didn't get fully acquainted until he and his colleagues went to my show to convince me to sign with their firm." Leaf squealed again and went to her next question._

"_When did you start going out?" she asked. May smiled again "When he was apologizing for being an ass after I got vocal surgery and the first thing I said to him was I love you"_

_A few more minutes passed as May explained the surgery and all that before Leaf got to her next question. "Why do you like Drew?" May blushed harder and harder with each reason as to why she liked Drew._

"_He's kind, and a little arrogant, well really arrogant, but smart, and honest, and handsome, reliable, helpful, and he is really supportive and I could keep going but that's the most of it." Drew was also blushing as he heard all the kind things she had to say about him._

"_Last question. What do you like to do?" May thought for a moment before answering "I love to sing, and dance and playing the guitar is fun but I really love to write and paint too."_

"_So you went for the artist huh Drew?" Gary asked_

_Drew nodded putting an arm around May's shoulders as they began conversing for the rest of the afternoon._

_End Flashback_

May smiled at Leaf as her, Dawn, and Misty began doing her hair and make-up. When they were done and they finally let May look she could see that her hair had been straightened and let flow freely as her veil was placed on her head. She could see how they kept the make-up to a bare minimum with just mineral foundation, black eyeliner, and light pink lipstick with a little blush and waterproof mascara.

"You look perfect Drew will be speechless when he sees you!" Misty exclaimed while Dawn and Leaf nodded their approval.

May asked "How long till the wedding?" dawn looked at her phone and spoke "! 5 minutes, why?" May smiled and spoke "I'm going to get some fresh air." Dawn, Misty, and Leaf smiled knowing she wasn't going to run away.

As she went outside she was joined by Paul who was waiting outside the door. May waited until they reached the door to turn towards him "Why are you following me?" she said with a smirk

Most people would try and lie and say they wanted fresh air too but Paul cut right to the real reason "Drew said to keep watch in case you wanted to run away, he won't let you just so you know."

May shook her head as she spoke "Drew has always been a little insecure but, truthfully I just want to get some air." They walked out together and they soaked in the breeze they spoke waiting for someone to tell them that the wedding was starting.

"You nervous?"

"No." May answered confidently

"You sure?" Paul asked

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

"Though Drew would never forgive me if I let you leave he and I both know no one should force themselves to marry someone. Marriage is God's blessing to you and you shouldn't take it for granted especially if you won't be happy with whoever you are going to be with."

May had a surprised look on her face as she answered "A, where did that come from and B. you and Drew both know I wouldn't force myself to do anything"

Paul shrugged and plainly said "Dawn made me softer, and I know you wouldn't but does Drew know that?" May smiled to herself and spoke

"He knows I wouldn't but he always doubts" Paul was confused "Doesn't it hurt you though, since he doubts your feelings?"

May shook her head and answered "No, because he doubts because he loves me that much that he can't stand the thought of losing me."

As Paul was about to answer Dawn popped her head out and gave them both a smile "It's time." She said before opening the door fully.

May and Paul walked in together as they got in their places and waited for the wedding march to start. "May I want you to know how proud I am of you." Her father said as he walked her down the aisle. May saw Drew looking at her in awe as she answered simply "I know you are Daddy, I love you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

(I'm going to skip the wedding until the kiss because I know jack-squat about weddings and I'd probably screw up.)

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Drew and May met in the middle in a soft kiss that was full of love. When they released Drew pulled her into a tight hug as the cheers from friends and family filled their ears

"I love you, May Victoria Hayden"

"As do I Drew Anthony Hayden"

The End

.

.

.

.

And so ends my first one-shot. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
